


Prompt for day 16 of Inktober

by Fearie



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Apollon!Donghyuck, Arrow of Love, Bows & Arrows, Boys In Love, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sun!Donghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearie/pseuds/Fearie
Summary: Mark must be hit by one of Donghyuck's love arrows, because there is no other explaination for him being so hopelessly in love with said boy.Attention: This is just a prompt! But pls feel free to use it
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502471
Kudos: 3





	Prompt for day 16 of Inktober

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt I had for Inktober last year and since I never wrote it and probably never will, I hope one of you sees this and falls in love at first sight with it, because I would love to see it wrote out somewhere.
> 
> So feel free to use this prompt, maybe change it to your liking and maybe link me somehow, when you post it.
> 
> Best wishes, Fea <3

So here is the full idea:

Mark and Donghyuck are kids of Greek Gods, which makes them halfgods, but also halfhumans. They inherited some aspects of their god parent's abilities, so Donghyuck as Apollon's child is blessed with a angelic singing voice, but also a witty tounge and cleverness, which he uses often to annoy the fuck out of everyone around. He also is like the embodyment of the sun always so happy and cheerful, that he brightens up other people's days. He can also weild the bow like a master, but if he actually shot an love arrow at Mark's heart is up to imagination.

But Mark definitely feels like it, because his heart always does sommersaults, when Donghyuck just so much as glances at him. He loves every single of Donghyuck's little quirks and secretly enjoys when the younger hugs him or even teases him about some stupid thing. Mark also is a god's son, but I couldn't yet decide which.

Added Bonus: If it is actually placed in the times of the ancient greek and you include a little of how it was living back then or maybe some myth they ecounter from back then.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat feel free to comment or just find me on @fea_rie on Twitter ; )


End file.
